I Cried For You
by Faeyero Tiggular
Summary: First songfic. "I cried for you, when the sky cried for you. And when you went, I became a hopeless drifter..." A short compilation of Elphaba's life. Warning: major character deaths.


**Okay, so this might need some explanation... Anyways, I've written this a while ago (that's probably why it's kinda weird), and I wasn't really in the best mood. So that's why I wrote it. It's sad because I was sad and because the lyrics made me to. The song seemed at that moment fitting for a short compilation of Elphaba's life. By the way, look it up, It's called "I Cried For You" by Katie Melua and it's so beautiful. I posted it because I needed to do something to safe me from loneliness. I know, the time is mixed up, so when you have questions about that you can just ask me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Wicked or 'I Cried For You' by Katie Melua.**

* * *

**I Cried For You**

_You're beautiful so silently_

_It lies beneath a shade of blue_

Oh beautiful he was, he was beyond handsome. Muscular, blue diamonds all over his body, he was perfect. But what she had discovered was the beauty inside him, the kindness and love. She saw it when she looked in his eyes, those sparkling sapphire eyes. The blue depths who always managed it to melt her.

**xxx**

_It struck me so violently _

_When I looked at you_

She fell hard, and she would know it too. Even though she wasn't as the other girls and despite of her stubbornness she had to give in. She was madly in love with him the time they were at Shiz. And ever since the day they saved the Lion Cub she felt herself blush when she looked at him.

**xxx**

_But others pass, they never pause_

_To feel that magic in your hand_

He couldn't believe that others would just pass by without noticing how beautiful she actually was. They never paused calling her names such as 'artichoke' and 'green bean', and it hurt him. The day she grabbed his hand, asking him for help he felt the magic from her fingers flow through his body. This magic called love.

**xxx**

_To me you're like a wild rose_

_They never understand why_

He etched her appearance in his mind for fear of losing it. Her smell, like wild flowers. Her face as he kissed her soft lips. Her touch as he felt her soft emerald skin against his. Her silken hair as the wind played with the heavy tresses. And her chocolate brown eyes in which he found her many emotions.

**xxx**

_I cried for you_

_When the sky cried for you_

She had cried an awful lot for him. When outside the raindrops fell, her pillow had dried many silent tears. She was not that girl, and he would never be hers. When she pictured him as she closed her eyes, she cried again, until there were no tears left. Because she wasn't born for the rose and the pearl.

**xxx**

_And when you went_

_I became a hopeless drifter_

He belonged with his girlfriend, she knew. And so she let him go. Though her heart broke with the sight of him choosing her best friend instead of her. She tried to put everything in her studies in a hopeless attempt to forget about him. And when that terrible day arrived, the day she defied the Wizard, she left him, again.

**xxx**

_But this life was not for you_

_Though I learned from you_

_That beauty need only be a whisper_

They weren't suppose to be together, yet they were. And every night she was with him, every time he wasn't with his wife, he loved her, he encouraged her and taught her how to accept love from others. And she felt loved and accepted every time he whispered that she was beautiful because of who she was.

**xxx**

_I'll cross the sea for a different world_

_With your treasure, a secret for me to hold_

His treasure was his love that came visible with the baby she now carried with her. Three months pregnant. Without him she had no hope. She only crossed seas and oceans because she wanted to stray strong for her child, their child, to find a better world. It was a secret he would never know, and it weighted heavy on her shoulders.

**xxx**

_In many years they may forget_

_This love of ours or that we met_

Who cared about the scandalous prince? Who cared about the Wicked Witch of the West? Shiz was the lost past. They had an out of wedlock relationship, he was forced to marry this woman and he had children. But he loved her and made her love him back. When years passed by they were dead to the world, forgotten and rejected.

**xxx**

_They may not know_

_How much you meant to me_

And although his married state nagged at her conscience, she managed to push it away. Those nights he was hers. He meant the world to her, her life. And if there were only these nights, she wouldn't mind, but give herself to him. She would only think of her own needs, at least in this area of it.

**xxx**

_I cried for you_

_And the sky cried for you_

When he found his death she cried bitter tears, losing control over her emotions once again. Dark clouds covered the sun and her life. And when the raindrops mixed with the liquid from her eyes, found their way to the ground, when they fell in the puddle blood, his blood, her heart broke again, shattered in thousand little pieces.

**xxx**

_And when you went_

_I became a hopeless drifter_

They weren't meant to be. With his death he had left her broken. And she felt every sense leave her body, it was only a matter of days when she would become crazy, insane. She was hopelessly lost in guilt and regret. She tried to go on, for their baby. But when the day of the delivery came it was too weak and died in the process.

**xxx**

_But this life was not for you_

_Though I learned from you_

_That beauty need only be a whisper_

She needed to accept their deaths, especially her lover's one. To except that she would never experience his love again, never see his smile, never melt in his kiss, never feel him close ever again. But she simply couldn't. Though she would remember his words, as if yesterday were spoken. And she learned from them, again.

**xxx**

_Without you now I see_

_How fragile the world can be_

Two deaths in a row. Two hopes, two lives, gone in one clock tick. She was lost, left all alone like an orphan. There was no life left, not for them and not for her.

**xxx**

_And I know you've gone away_

_But in my heart you'll always stay_

She was standing on the rim of Kiamo Ko's highest cliff looking at the sky as words slowly drifted towards her ears.

_I cried for you_

_And the sky cried for you_

_And when you went_

_I became a hopeless drifter_

_But this life was not for you_

_Though I learned from you_

_That beauty need only be a whisper_

"That beauty need only be a whisper," she whispered before throwing herself off the cliff, longing to be with the ones she once loved.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm quite curious about your moods right now. Press the review button! ;)**


End file.
